CASADA Y VIRGEN !
by Hatsumif
Summary: Que es lo que pasa cuando el destino se aferra a mantenerte Virgen ! Soy serena Tsukino tengo 24 años, estoy felizmente casada pero hay un problema después de meses sigo siendo virgen!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**  
Hola soy Serena Tsukino tengo 24 años de edad soy Cáncer y mi tipo de sangre es O+ puedo llegar a ser algo torpe y llorona, tengo 4 mejores amigas y son Lita, Mina, Ami y Rei esta ultima es hermana de Darien, Darien es mi esposo llevamos 2 meses de casados, Estudie para escritora, actualmente no he escrito nada importante, debido a mi falta de tiempo ya saben la boda, la mudanza, todo eso ha sido un caos, solo he escrito algunas observaciones que con suerte se han publicado en uno que otro periódico de la ciudad pero nada importante, Vivo con mi esposo Darien y su familia (su madre, su padre y su hermana) ya casa donde vivían anteriormente esta en una remodelación tan larga que lleva 4 meses y medio y todavía no hay señales de que ya vaya a estar lista, No me molesta que vivan con nosotros realmente me alivia ya que Darien sale mucho debido a su trabajo a si que cada que el sale me quedo con su familia. Ahora mismo me encuentro camino a ver a mi esposo a hacer lo que debimos de haber hecho hace 2 meses… ya saben eh, nosotros no hemos… bueno, no hemos hecho eso que hacen los recién casados… nosotros no, em como decirlo, no hemos tenido relaciones para nada… quieren saber como es que eh llegado a esto? Bueno la historia comienza en nuestra fiesta de bodas Darien y yo estábamos tan contentos, por fin estábamos juntos, casados y reunidos con todos nuestros familiares y amigos toda la fiesta paso tan rápido y bueno a medida que la fiesta se iba acercando a su fin yo me iba poniendo mas nerviosa al fin estaría con mi príncipe de una forma mas carnal, mas intima y bueno yo soy nueva en el asunto mientras que el ya tenia experiencia y por mi cabeza no dejaban de circular las estúpidas preguntas de ¿que tal si no le gusta? ¿Qué tal si prefiere a otras porque yo soy estúpida y sin experiencia? Realmente estaba nerviosa, al final como era de esperarse la fiesta acabo y Darien y yo teníamos que dirigirnos al hotel a consumar el matrimonio ya que en su casa la cual ahora también ya es mía, se quedarían sus familiares  
así que ahí íbamos dirigiéndonos al hotel cada uno iba en su propio mundo o al menos yo que no note cuando llegamos al hotel hasta que Darien me tomo de la mano, creo que debió de haber notado mi nerviosismo ya que me sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa de lado que tanto me hacia perderme en el, se ve tan sexy cuando sonríe y mas cuando lo hace para mi, de repente vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta que ambos ya estábamos en el ascensor faltando solo unos cuantos pisos para llegar a nuestro destino pero de repente un sonido molesto empieza a oírse en todo el ascensor Darien no contesto pero el sonido ese seguía molestando ya habíamos salido del ascensor y llegado a la puerta de la habitación pero ese estúpido timbre no dejaba de sonar así que le ofrecí a Darien contestar el al principio se negó diciendo que no debía ser importante, oh vamos quien te habla sin cesar por un asunto sin importancia, creo que Darien pensó en lo mismo porque en el momento que abrió la puerta se disculpo contestado el teléfono y parando ese horrible y chillante sonido entre al cuarto seguida por Darien mientras el hablaba por teléfono se le veía bastante serio y concentrado en la conversación tanto así que pareciera que no noto cuando tropecé con una pequeña mesita que adornaba el cuarto, estaba realmente nerviosa no sabia que iba a pasar ahora, no sabia si debería desvestirme o esperar a que mi ahora esposo lo hiciera estaba realmente perdida hasta que oigo a Darien decir una maldición por lo bajo, parecía que tenia problemas y la llamada era realmente muy muy importante así que me dedique a verle, sus expresiones, su cara, sus movimientos tratando de averiguar algo sobre la llamada y al parecer Darien estaba muy enojado escuchando el teléfono hasta el momento el no le había dicho nada a la otra persona pero no tardo mucho en hablar  
**-Como es posible que haya pasado esto…- **al parecer Darien oía la respuesta de su anónimo informante- **No puedo creer tanta incompetencia**- otros segundos de silencio y enojo por parte de Darien, la verdad es que esa llamada ya me estaba preocupando, Darien se hacia cargo de varias empresa familiares y bueno parecía que algo no andaba muy bien- **Si arréglalo todo**- bien al parecer me había equivocado ya que parecía que lo tendrían todo bajo control hasta que Darien hablo y dijo: - **Como es posible cual es la otra fecha, no es muy tarde, si lo se**- en ese momento vi que Darien dirigió su vista hacia mi por unos segundos no hacia nada mas que mirarme y eso me estaba poniendo mas que nerviosa como si se hubiera dado cuenta poco a poco empezó a darle un poco mas de importancia a su llamada hasta que dejo de mirarme para decir- **Bien en ese caso toma el de esta noche… Si ahora mismo voy… no te disculpes** – y eso fue todo cuando el menciono esas palabas no sabia que pensar, adonde iba?, que paso?, que aremos?, sabia que yo no tenia esas respuestas pero conocía a la persona que si, en ese momento el ya había colgado el teléfono y lo único que hacia era observarme de una forma demasiado paciente, eso era muy desesperante así que decidí obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

-**¿Quién era? ¿Que pasa? ¿Adonde vas?** – no sabia por donde empezar así que decidí soltar todas esas preguntas que me tenían con duda, con suerte el me respondería la mas importante la cual en estas circunstancias no conocía cual era  
-**Era mi contador Nicolás parece que a habido unos problemas y los empleados están en huelga tal parece que ha habido unos inconvenientes últimamente y Nicolás se ha estado encargando de ellos, pero los empleados inconformes han decidido hacer una huelga y no quieren negociar nada si no es conmigo  
-oh eso esta em, bien, entonces cuando iras a hablar con ellos?  
-Esta misma noche, lo que pasa es que han dado una fecha limite para negociarlo con nosotros antes de hacerlo mucho mas grande y serio, planeaba irme mañana pero parece que no hay vuelos disponibles así que tendré que tomar uno dentro de unas horas ya que es lo único disponible que me hará llegar a tiempo- **y esa fue toda nuestra charla ya que Darien me tomo del codo haciéndonos regresar al lobby mientras que el hablaba para pedir transporte, al parecer habíamos pospuesto nuestra Noche de bodas y luna de miel…  
Ya en el auto, había un silencio tan horrible y por mi cabeza solo pasaba el QUE HAY DE NOSOTROS, DE NUESTRA NOCHE DE BODAS Y LUNA DE MIEL bien se que a sido pospuesta pero que piensa el! Como si Darien me leyese la mente me comente  
**-Siento mucho esto amor pero realmente necesito ir, si tan solo Nicolás pudiera encargarse de esto yo, juro que en este momento no estuviéramos camino a la casa, nuestra casa.- ** Darien parecía estar preocupado así que decidí hacerle saber que todo estaba bien  
-**Darien, amor lo se- **le dije en un susurro que fácilmente el pudo escuchar, de pronto el me beso, me beso de una forma tan feroz como si tratase de arrancarme los labios con ese beso y bueno yo le correspondí con la misma emoción carnívora que el  
Cuando la falta de aire y de fuerzas se hacia mas notoria nos separamos, viéndonos a los ojos Darien me dice  
**-Regresare lo mas pronto posible –**me dijo haciéndome extrañamente sonrojar


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno la historia es mia, osea se me ocurrio a mi loca mente perooooo los personajes no estos son de la increíble Naoko (*-* la amo)  
Espero y les guste y siento haberlos hecho esperar**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**-Regresare pronto, eso fue todo-** dijo molesta una rubia ojos azules

**-No, el dijo Volveré pronto!-**Contesto Serena

**-Es lo mismo Sere Volveré regresare son palabras… em… Amy**!- la castaña pidió ayuda a su amiga la cual se encontraba leyendo un libro como de costumbre

**-Sinónimos Lita, se le llaman sinónimos a aquellas palabras que significan lo mismo pero se escriben diferente**- Contesta Amy dejando el libro de lado para prestar toda su atención a la conversación

**-Si eso Sere admítelo a Darien le importa mas el trabajo que su ahora esposa, porque vamos quien decide irse y dejar a su esposa en su noche de bodas, es un verdadero idiota- **

**-Si Mina tiene razón no hay nadie más idiota en este mundo más que mi hermano**

**-Bueno chicas según dice Serena el asunto era muy urgente o no?-** Pregunta Amy a lo cual Serena mueve su cabeza de forma Afirmativa

**-Pero…** -Trato de protestar Lita pero Amy volvió a tomar el control de la conversación

**-Pero**- dijo Amy- **aun así el no debió de haberte dejado aquí, no lo se pienso que debió de haberte llevado con el y así cuando arregle sus asuntos juntos haberse ido a su luna de miel ya que da la impresión de que para el es mas importante su trabajo que tu**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Lo siento no quise…**

**-Creo que tienes razón Amy, siempre lo he sabido saben interiormente me decía a mi misma que el cambiaria pero… no lo ha hecho**

-**Se lo has dicho, digo es mi hermano y todas estamos de acuerdo con que el es un completo idiota en estas cosas a si que uno tiene que darle un empujoncito**

- **Si serena tienes que ser mas sincera**- Dijo Lita

-**Sere no hemos querido hacerte sentir mal**- Dijo mina- es solo que nos preocupa tu relación con Darien y nosotras queremos…

-**Saben que tienen razón **– Interrumpió Serena a Mina- tengo **que ser mas sincera y sinceramente les digo que mi vida personal es asunto mío y jamás les he pedido ayuda y no recuerdo haberlo hecho ahora** - Dijo dando por entendido que esa conversación había terminado

**-Bien, entonces que tal si vamos de compras, necesito un vestido además Sere podrías demostrarle a Darien que estas molesta gastándote su dinero, no lo crees?**

**-Mídete este es hermoso y es mas para ti Sere- **dijo Mina pasándole un vestido a Serena por arriba del vestidor

**-Aunque estoy en contra de esta solución pienso que este color va mas contigo Sere- **

**-Si Amy pero esta es la solución mas sana y divertida- **Dijo serena saliendo del probador con un hermoso vestido rojo ceñido a media pierna **–Que tal este?**

**-GUAU- **dijeron al unisonó todos aquellos que voltearon a ver a serena en ese momento y los que no voltearon de inmediato a ver de quien se trataba

**-Serena te ves increíble necesitas comprarlo se te ve increíble.**

**-Si mina tiene razón serena te vez increíble o no Amy?**

**-Yo no se mucho de cómo deben de lucir pero parece que se te ve increíble**

**-Parece, vamos Amy di que se ve hermosa, Créeme serena mi hermano moriría si te ve**

**-Si moriría con una enorme erección, jajjajajajaja**

**-MINA!-** dijeron Amy, Lita y Rey mientras que serena solo se imaginaba la cara de Darien al verla con tal vestido

-**Muy bien creo que me lo llevare**

**-Genial !, pero sigamos buscando- **dijo emocionada Mina

**-Pero antes de eso chicas no quiero ser la única comprando ropa y midiéndomela, así que… Yo invito jajaja **

**-O mejor dicho mi hermano, no lo crees Sere?**

**-Lo mío es suyo y bueno lo suyo mío que no?- **Contraataco Serena**- Vamos chicas**

**-ahh estoy agotada- **se queja Lita

-**Yo igual- ** dijo Serena

**-Y yo- ** se une Rei

**-Ni se diga- **indica Amy

-**Bueno valió la pena, ya que Amy se compro ropa realmente SEXYYYYY jajaajaj- **

**-Mina nunca cambias- **dice tímidamente Amy

-**Así me aman, pero me duele decirles que hay que irnos que ya empezara a anochecer **

**-No lo puedo creer casi todo el día de compras es un gran logro- **comenta Lita

-

**-Ahh estoy agotada de tantas compras, solo quiero tomar un ba**ñ**o caliente e irme a dormir-(**bostezo)-**Buenas noches Sere**

**-Tomare tu remedo Rei, buenas noches- **Rei se marcha dejando a Serena sola-** Tengo que llamarle a Darien de seguro ya debe de estar en un hotel- **le marca pero Darien no contesta dejando sonar la contestadora**- Ah, demonios Dar que pasa porque no me has hablado, realmente no te importo que ni siquiera una llamada me dedicas, o será que hay alguien mas… imposible el se ha casado conmigo y lo hizo porque me quiere… porque el me quiere cierto?**

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza pero de verdad no se me ocurria nada para este capitulo... como sea en este capi vemos a Serena y sus amigas conversando sobre el viaje de Darien y al mismo tiempo la vengaanza de una mujer (serena) despechada por el abandono de su marido antes de la accion ( if they know what i mean) bueno tambien Serena se cuestiona sobre si Darien realmente la ama, lo cual muchos lo hacemos admitanlo...  
Bueno me base mucho para la deduccion de Amy de sus comentarios y mas que nada de STARVENUS ya que ella me publico : "darien tonto se hubiera ido con serena y lo habria pasado juntos los dos con el tormeto y su luna de miel si que es bruto a menos que tenga un amante por alla que no kiera que serena sepa" y Amy dijo "el no debió de haberte dejado aquí, no lo se pienso que debió de haberte llevado con el y así cuando arregle sus asuntos juntos haberse ido a su luna de miel ya que da la impresión de que para el es mas importante su trabajo que tu" Bueno espero y no te moleste :D  
COMO ULTIMO este capi esta mmuy corto lo se y han de pensar "Oh tardaste milenios para estas 789 palabras" si bueno lo siento u.u pero no se me daba inspiracion ya que normalmente empeze la historia con una idea y pienso que ahora mismo estoy con otra, pero bueno espero y no vuelva a pasar como sea Subire nuevo capi la semana que viene [(o tal vez pronto) pero no se confien es mas seguro que la semana que viene]  
Bueno nos leemos pronto y dejen sus comentarios ^^ AMO SUS COMENTARIOS, son mi inspiracion :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien la buena noticia es que ya subi el nuevo capitulo, la mala noticia es que sigue sin agradarme D: pero bueno ya me habia tardado mucho haci que tuve que subirlo! Bien Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen y blah bla blah (Esta e sla parte que mas me da hueva, asi que sera la ultima vez que lo ponga, ademas ustedes ya saben de quien es Sailor Moon o no? )  
NOS VEMOS MAS ABAJO**

* * *

-Sereeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Se escucha el grito ensordecedor de una chica- **Despierta ya! A qué horas te dormiste? Demonios! Ya!-** Dijo empujando a la chica dormida hasta que esta cae de la cama golpeando el piso tan fuerte que el sonido retumbo por toda la habitación  
**-auch! Ten más cuidado Rei que no quiero morir virgen-** dice molesta Serena  
**-Lo siento pero si tan solo hubieses despertado cuando te lo dije la primera vez no hubiera tenido que tírate para que te levantaras!, Además no creo que puedas morir solo por caer de la cama niña y lo de virgen eso ve y dile a mi estúpido hermano ya que es él el que te tiene en ese problema no?-** Comenta Rei molestándose por la actitud de Serena, que demonios le pasa culpándola a ella por ser virgen? Si bien Darién es su hermano pero ella no tiene nada que ver con la falta de cerebro de Darién o en este caso la abundancia de este mismo, Su muy idiota hermano lo primero que le dijo Reí cuando el empezó a salir con serena fue! "Pobre de ti idiota que la hagas llorar o sufrir, sabes que ella significa mucho para mi y si a ti alguna vez se te ocurre pasarte de listo yo misma me encargare de que hasta tus nietos sientan el dolor que yo misma te are pasar y no habrá infierno en el cual tu podrás esconderte de mi y las personas que amamos y cuidamos de ella porque no nos detendremos hasta verte suplicar por tu vida maldito imbécil" –**Lo siento sere no quise... -** dije disculpándome por lo que le dije a serena, este asunto de mi hermano me mantiene molesta cómo es posible que mi hermano sea tan estúpido

**-Está bien, tomare una ducha rápido y... Qué horas son Rei?-  
-Em las 12:18 o al menos eso dice mi reloj!  
-Queeeeeeeeeee! Las 12 como es posible que sea tan tarde Rei debiste de haberme tirado más temprano no lo crees**

**?  
-Realmente son las 12:18 o 12:19 ya son las 12:19  
-El punto es que las chicas no tardan en llegar!  
-Oh eso... Bueno Sere las chicas ya están abajo tomando él te!  
-Eh, bien solo dame un minuto y estoy lista-** dice mientras corría hacia el baño, demonios apenas y he podido dormir unas pocas horas… porque? Porque Darien no me ha llamado, porque ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas entiendo que este ocupado pero debería de tener unos minutos para tan siquiera escribirme algo o no?, dejare de pensar en eso por hoy ya que las chicas me están esperando  
-

**-Como esta Serena Rei?-** pregunta Mina

-**Ya te imaginaras sigue igual de mal ante la estupidez de mi hermano! Esto no se puede quedar así chicas nosotras le advertimos a ese maldito que si se le ocurría hacer llorar o simplemente poner triste a Sere le haríamos pagar y cuando era pequeña mis padres me enseñaron a cumplir mis promesas!-** Dije molesta

-**Tienes razón Darien debe saber que con Serena no se juega!-**Dijo Lita dándome la razón

-**Bien supongo que tienen razón -**dijo Amy sorprendiéndonos a todas, pero luego agrego-**lo correcto es cumplir con tu palabra y nosotras dimos nuestra palabra**

**-Bien en ese caso que empiece el juego-**Dijo mina riendo macabramente

-**Que juego -** Dice Serena entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa- **Yo también quiero jugar-** Comenta alegremente

Quien era esa chica, no parecía la de hace unos momentos triste y somnolienta por mi hermano, por su esposo el maldito ese que se ha olvidado de ella, la misma chica que hace un momento no quería salir de la cama, que demonios paso con ella ?

-**Claro Sere tú también jugaras... -**Dijo Lita sonriendo

-**Pero no sabrás las reglas ni el nombre del juego!-** Agregue

-**Entonces como sabré que estoy jugando-** dijo preocupada

-**No te preocupes tu jugaras-**Dijo Amy consoladoramente

-**Si Sere tu serás el participante más importante**

**-Okay esto me está asustando así que ignorare todo-** Dijo tomando asiento mientras que rápidamente una mucama se acerca con una taza de té para ella-**Gracias-**le dijo a la muchacha y luego vuelve a prestar su atención hacia nosotras y añade -**A todo esto chicas, que es lo que aremos hoy?-** pregunta y al terminar da un sorbo de su té y lo deja en su sitio, a lo que yo contesto  
**-Bueno, estábamos pensando en... -**Las palabras se me quedaron como atoradas en mi garganta al ver como se acercaba una de las del servicio corriendo hacia nosotras

-**Señora Serena! Tiene una llamada del señor Darien-**Dijo haciendo que todas volteáramos hacia ella  
-**Por donde la puedo tomar-**Dijo Serena mientras se paraba

-**Esta por el despacho sígame por favor**

Y así se fueron ambas rumbo al despacho aunque no pasaron ni unos minutos cuando ella ya estaba de vuelta y no se miraba para nada feliz por la llamada!

-**Ey serena va todo bien?**-Dijo Amy preocupado por nuestra amiga

**-Sí que te ha dicho Darien?**- Dijo Mina

-**Ah dicho que su viaje durara más de lo pensado ya que tendrá que arreglar algunos problemas más que tienen- **dijo mientras agachaba su mirada al suelo, mientras tanto un horrible silencio se hizo

-**Sere...-**Trate de hablar pero serena levanto la vista y agrego

-**Dijo que trataría de volver lo más pronto posible y que... que no se preocupen que está manejando el problema de las empresas- **Dijo mientras sonreía, pero esa sonrisa tenía algo más, escondía algo! Serena nos escondía algo de su breve charla con Darien -**Bien entonces que aremos hoy- **Agrego  
-**Bien qué tal si salimos a comer algo y no lo sé qué tal si nos divertimos, vamos algo como los viejos tiempos-**Dijo Lita  
-**Si-**Dijo mina- **Estaremos solteras de nuevo y nos divertiremos mucho – **agrego con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Volteamos a ver a serena a ver si aceptaba la propuesta de diversión y ella solo imito a mina con una muy grande y contagiosas sonrisa. Era todo serena había aceptado divertirse con nosotras, ser soltera de nuevo y jugar un poco.

Prepárate Darien porque desearas no haberte ido.

* * *

**Bien Digame que piensan, sinceramente a mi sigue sin agradarme este capitulo, pero bueno ya no sabia que hacerle u.u**  
**En el siguiente capitulo las chicas llevaran acabo su primera venganza C:**  
**Gracias por apoyarme y ahora me voy porque tengo qu escribir ahora la segunda parte de Atrapame :3 Los quiero y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR :D**  
**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO baeee**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

**-Bien y que aremos?**- Pregunte viendo a mis amigas  
**-oh, em no lo sé…** Mina? **–** Dijo Lita volteando a ver a mi amiga  
**-Emm,** bueno ahorita podemos ir a**…** **-**  
-**Comer-** completo Rei al ver como mi amiga no sabía que decir,**- Si a comer, ya es tarde además tenemos que tener mucha energía para lo que viene!** **–** añadió, mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas en busca de protesta, yo acepto rápidamente y nos dirigimos a una cafetería!. A la cafetería a la que siempre asistíamos cuando estudiábamos. Al llegar rápidamente Andrew el dueño nos saludó con una enorme sonrisa y nos dirigimos a la mesa en la que nos sentábamos habitualmente cuando veníamos  
**-Hola Lita! Es un milagro verte por aquí!-** Saluda alegremente Andrew a nuestra amiga ignorando completamente nuestra presencia**  
-Hola a ti también Andrew!-** Saluda Rei haciendo como si el saludo hubiese sido general y no solo para Lita- **  
-Lo siento chicas, yo…-** dijo mientras su rostro adquiría un color rosa tan leve que podía haberlo pasado por alto. Andrew y Lita tenían 4 años enamorados el uno del otro pero en esos 4 años al parecer la cosa no avanzaba mucho, Digo que todavía no se decían sus sentimientos, según lo que nos cuenta mi amiga ambos salen a comer, al cine, al parque, al centro comercial pero jamás a pasado algo más y solo salen en forma de amigos! Qué es eso! Si bien las cosas entre Darien y yo no fueron fáciles pero ahora estábamos casados… o algo así, no sé si deba decir que estamos casados cuando ambos todavía no… No lo sé. No se si Darien y yo estamos bien o si el en realidad piensa que otras cosas son más importantes que yo!  
**-Bueno chicas discúlpenme un momento!  
-A dónde vas Mina?-**Pregunte  
**-Voy al baño es que quiero hacer espacio!  
-Miiiiiiiinaaaa!-**Dijimos al unísono ante la respuesta de nuestra amiga  
**-Que? Ustedes querían saber! O no?-** Contesta Mina dando media vuelta y marchándose camino al baño

**-POV MINA-**

Bien ahora que estaba a solas podía hacer mis planes para hoy. Tomo mi teléfono y tecleo un número muy bien conocido para mí, este número me ha sido de utilidad por mucho tiempo así hoy no será la excepción, mi teléfono empieza a timbrar dándome a entender que la llamada ya había entrado al poco tiempo escucho una voz

**-OHHH mina ase cuanto que no llamas?**

**-Hola megumi lo que pasa es que eh cazado a un chico guapo y atractivo y ahora me dedico solamente a el **

**-En ese caso a que se debe tu llamada?**

**-Es mi amiga ella necesita ayuda!**

**-Quien la que está enamorada y es correspondida pero aun así ninguno se confiesa?**

**-Lita? No no yo hablo de...**

**-Ya se, la chica que maltrata a su novio esta...**

**-Rei! No, no yo me refiero a Sere**

**-Creí que se acababa de casar?**

**-Si bueno su idiota marido la dejo en su luna de miel así que bueno le estoy consiguiendo un poco de diversión! **

**-Oh en ese caso te daré a los mejores chicos! Cuantos quieres 1 2?**

**-5! Digo no se puede divertir solo una o sí?**

**-jajajaj Muy cierto! Te lo tengo para...**

**-Hoy!**

**-Muy bien a las 10:00 pm está bien?**

**-Perfecto!**

-Fin de la llamada-

Bien ya estaba todo listo hoy a las 10 de la mañana todo empezaría! Darien no se lo va a esperar o al menos no de su linda esposa así que volverá enseguida con Serena

**-REI POV-**

Mina acaba de ir al sanitario aunque me imagino que ha de haber ido a planear lo que aremos hoy. Espero y que Mina y su mente pervertida y loca pueda ingeniarse un muy buen plan para que mi hermano vuelva.

**-Bien chicas ya saben lo que van a pedir?-**Andrew nuestro amigo y el "Amigo cercano" de Lita se acerca a nosotras a tomar nuestra orden así que cada una empieza a pedir Lita pidió la orden de la casa, Amy un Sándwich especial, Serena una Hamburguesa jumbo acompañada con papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate Mega y yo un pescado a la parrilla acompañado con una ensalada y de tomar al igual que todas (claro a excepción de serena) un Té. Ya todas habíamos pedido y Andrew ya se había marchado y en unos minutos Mina ya estaba de vuelta con nosotras!  
**-E chicas de que me he perdido?-**Pregunta esta al llegar y tomar asiento junto al lado mío  
**-Pues bueno veras Andrew ya vino a tomar nuestra orden!-**Contesta Serena tranquilamente  
**-Ohhh! En ese caso tendré que levantarme a pedir cierto?-**Pregunta haciendo que solo le contestemos moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo  
Después de esto Andrew llega como si lo hubiesen llamado mentalmente  
**-Aquí traigo un aperitivo para que lo disfruten en lo que llega la comida… Oh mina! Quieres ordenar?-** Pregunta mientras deja un plato sobre la mesa al parecer el aperitivo del que hablaba hace un momento  
**-Oh Si claro, quiero una Pizza con espagueti  
-Muy bien entonces en unos minutos traigo su orden! Y chicas me alegra verlas de nuevo por aquí espero y que esta visita se vuelva más común!-**  
**-Si, si, si Hablaremos con Lita para que venga más seguido, pero Andrew…. Muero de Hambre-** Dice Serena desesperada por la comida y con un genio que parece que yo soy una dulce palomita de la paz y vamos todos sabemos que yo puedo ser cualquier cosa excepto eso!

Al final Andrew trajo nuestras órdenes y cada una pudo comer en paz, claro que yo tuve que comer solo mi ensalada debido a lo asquerosamente grasoso que se miraba la comida de serena! Demonios esa chica puede comer hasta una vaca ella sola! Andrew nos obsequió un hermoso postre, pero digo hermoso porque nada más se miraba bonito, el sabor era amargo! Todavía lo recuerdo y quiero regresarlo, digo a lo mejor estoy acostumbrada a los deliciosos pasteles que prepara Lita; Como sea, Ahora mismo estamos camino a la casa/apartamento de Mina, en donde se llevara a cabo todo

* * *

LAMENTO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO LA TARDANZA PERO ESQUE REALMENTE NO SE ME ESTA DANDO MUCHO EL TIEMPO CON TODO ESTO DE EL NUEVO INGRESO A LA ESCUELA Y BUENO YA HE TENIDO UNOS QUE OTROS EXAMENES Y EXPOCICIONES LOS CUALES CONSUMEN MI TIEMPO AL 100 CLARO QUE AGREGANDOLE LA ESCUELA Y EL SAT, LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE VOLVI Y POR LA TARDANZA LOS RECOMPENZARE CON 2 CAPITULOS (cortos pero 2 xD) LES PROMETO QUE ME PONDRE A TRABAJAR EN EL SIGUIENTE MAÑANA MISMO PARA ADELANTARME UN POCO C: NECESITO TERMINAR ESTO PORQUE TENGO OTRAS HISTORIAS MAS EN MI SUCIA MENTE (feel like a Mina :3)  
LOS QUIERO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EL CUAL SUBO EN UNOS MOMENTOS


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Íbamos Amy, Lita y Yo al apartamento de Mina ella debería de estar esperándonos ahora mismo y Rei nos alcanzaría en un momento. Estábamos a unos segundos de llegar y mis nervios todavía no bajaban ni un poco, Mina nos dijo que debíamos prepararnos para esta noche porque nos íbamos a divertir como nunca antes y bueno las diversiones de Mina no son iguales a las mías o las de Amy o Lita!

Llegamos al apartamento y Guau! Hace poco me fui de este lugar y parece que mi amiga no perdió el tiempo! El lugar esta cambiadísimo e irreconocible, paredes pintadas, muebles nuevos y claro miles de fotos de Mina por todas partes, esta chica si que es egocéntrica

**-Hola chicas las estaba esperando-**  
**-Hola Mina**  
**-Hola Rubia**  
**-Hola… Guau sí que estaba ansiosa de que yo me fuese de este lugar! o no?-** le dije a mi amiga  
-**Que? No! Son solo unos pequeños mejoramientos que le hice a mi… a el departamento Amiga-** me dice algo nerviosa según parece- pero olvidemos mí, el depa. y porque no nos divertimos un poco en lo que Rei llega!

Eso me asusta siempre que mina quiere divertirse algo muy malo y pervertido pasa! Estoy segura de que lo que planea no es nada bueno

**-Vamos Amy que quiero verte!**  
**-Mina no deberías de obligar a Amy hacer algo que ella no quiere-** dije muy segura  
**-O ser alguien que no es?-** complementa Lita, también disgustada por la actitud de Mina  
**-Vamos chicas no digan nada porque ustedes son las siguientes-** dice con una sonrisa en cara y luego se voltea a su armario toma unos que otros vestidos y añade- **pero ahora que lo recuerdan! Tomen-** dice ahora dándonos 3 vestidos a cada una  
**-Qué?**-dije un poco desorientada por el giro en el que habían dado las cosas  
**-Lo hago porque las quiero! Ahora vallan a cambiarse rápido que el tiempo se acaba y la sorpresa no tarda en llegar**  
**-Sorpresa? A que te refieres?-** Dice ahora Lita volviendo a la realidad  
**-Sorpresa? Yo no dije sorpresa! Ahora vallan rápido si no quieren que también les hable sobre la ropa interior!-** dijo con una sonrisa pícara  
**-Como me veo**-se oyó una voz desde atrás lo cual hizo que cada una volteara rápidamente hacia su dueña!  
**-Guau Ami te vez… Guau**  
**-Ya vez! Yo sabía que debajo de toda esa ropa había un hermoso cuerpo!**  
**-Esto es tan vergonzoso! Mina yo no me siento cómoda vestida de esta forma!-** dice nuestra amiga con un leve rubor en sus mejillas  
**-Bien me encanta este vestido pero pienso que te quedara mejor el azul, vamos que quiero verlo Ami! Y ustedes todavía siguen aquí? Que esperan, Rápido!-** Dice mina mientras cada una de nosotras corremos rápidamente a cambiarnos

Todavía no se lo que mi amiga planea pero se que de su mente pervertida nada de lo que dice o hace es bueno, o al menos no para mi! Haciendo lo que Mina me dijo rápidamente me cambio y si que eran unos vestidos hermosos los que ella me dio pero realmente ninguno se me hacía cómodo, asi que tomo el primero que veo y me lo pongo esperando lo peor, salgo de mi escondite y llego rápidamente al lado de mi loca amiga y cuando estoy con ella puedo notar que está ocupada en el teléfono! Parece que estaba hablando con alguien importante asi que me iba a retirar para darle un poco de privacidad porque quizás y era Yaten y bueno por experiencia sé que Mina no es nada prudente cuando habla con el, al estar a punto de irme escucho algo que llama mi atención…  
**-Si ya todo está listo Rei…. No he dicho nada y al parecer todavía no hay sospechas sobre lo que pasara esta noche…. No te preocupes… Si ya han confirmado la hora en la que vendrán y me han preguntado si quería que vinieran vestidos de algo en especial…. Si lo se…. Se cuáles son tus gustos y los de serena… No te preocupes pedi a los mejores strippers**

Oi bien! Ella había dicho Strippers! Y Mis gustos? Que demonios planeo esa chica? Lo averiguare

**-Minako Aino! A que demonios te refieres?**  
**-Sere… Yo, em… Rei nos vemos!-** dice y luego cuelga el teléfono y lo deja en su lugar para dirigirse hacia mi **–Sere yo, Em, Lo que pasa es que, mira rei y yo, no no haci no, hoy, em, sere, yo em….**  
**-Okei Mina Te amo pero no puedo entenderte entre tantas palabras revueltas, asi que yo te pregunare y tu me contestaras, ok?**  
**-…**  
**-Ok?**  
**-Si, si tu pregunta!- me dijo dándose por vencida**  
**-Que es lo que planeabas hacer esta noche y que es eso de Strippers?**  
**-Bueno sere lo que pasa es qe… Bueno rei y yo, em**  
**-Dejate de titubeos y contesta!**  
**-Esta noche planeaba que nos divirtamos como lo hacíamos antes!**  
**-Con Strippers?**  
**-Si bueno eso solo seria un extra**  
**-Mina! Sabes que es lo que pienso… - dije ahora menos molesta- ya nada es como antes, ni nosotras mismas somos las de antes! Ahora somos mejores y por ende nos divertiremos de forma diferente, Ademas pienso que Ami y Lita no estarán deacuerdo con tu loca idea**  
**-Que loca idea? Ahora que es lo que hiciste Mina**- dice Lita desde la puerta del baño seguida por Ami  
**-Yo…**  
**-Nada, Mina no ha hecho nada! Planeaba hacerlo pero se a dado cuenta de qe no es una muy buena idea y a cambiado de opción, cierto Mina?**  
**-Si, si es cierto! Lo siento chicas a veces olvido que ya no somos las mismas colegialas de hace algunos años, aunque sigue en marcha mi plan Ayuda a Ami y Lita, porque yo la diosa del Amor Mina Aino no las dejare que se queden solas como unas solteronas a los 40 viviendo con 1 gato o más, todas gordas y descuidadas porque jamás encontraron el amor**  
**-Mina! Eres incorregible! Ahora creo que tienes que hacer una llamads o no?**  
**-Tienes razón Rei debe de estar molesta**  
**-Mina! Sabes a lo que me refiero!**  
**-Sere... Yo...**  
**-Mina porfavor, no lo quiero!, No lo necesito, porfavor**

Y asi fue como me pude deshacer de la loca idea de mi mas loca amiga, realmente no se en que estaba pensando con esa idea, oh bueno si ya que accidentalmente oí cierta parte de su conversación con Rei. Se que ambas están preocupadas por mi y por como esta mi relación con Darien, pero el volverá, lo se

* * *

Y AQUI EL 5 EPISODIO *-* JEJEJEJ ME E TARDADO BASTANTE PERO ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO C: Y BUENO CREO QUE YA DIJE TODO LO QUE TENIA QUE DECIR EN EL EPISODIO PASADO!

OH BUENO CASI...

LOS QUIERO MUCHO HERMOSURAS! Y ESPERO Y ME PERDONEN POR MI TARDANZA AHORITA NO PUEDO PROMETER NADA DE LAS FECHAS EN LAS QUE ACTUALICE POR LO MISMO Y EH DE CONFESAR QUE HACE UNAS SEMANAS EMPECE UNA DIETA LA CUAL NO LA PUEDO SEGUIR AL PIE DE LA LETRA POR LO MISMO... FALTA DE TIEMPO, ESQUE DEMONIOS PORQE EL DIA TIENE SOLO 24 HRS DEBERIA DE TENER MAS (O YO DEBERIA DE DEJAR DE DESPERDICIAR MI TIEMPO?) COMO SEA LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO Y TODAVIA SE ACUERDEN DE MI

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (ESPERO) BESOS BAIII


	6. Chapter 6

**GUAU! 3 capitulos en un dia, debe de ser un record para mi xD jajajjajajaja, Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia si C: Bueno en si este episodio es mas sobre AMY y su punto de vista sobre el tema, Nota en este epi no hay participacion de Serena ni de Darien**

**Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**  
Eran las 5 de la mañana, se preguntaran por que estábamos despiertas tan temprano, bueno es fácil, Mina y Rei ! Si esas dos tenían la culpa. Hace unos minutos Lita, Serena y Yo disfrutábamos de un pacifico y cómodo sueño hasta que a esas dos se les ocurrió hacer su discusión un poco mas fuerte, fue cuando mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y mandaron las señales de peligro a mi cerebro cuando mi nombre fue mencionado, rápidamente abro mis ojos y veo a mi alrededor, dos de mis amigas seguían durmiendo pero faltaban otras dos, esas las cuales juntas eran un peligro hasta para la propia muerte, decidí ir a verlas pero un sonido proveniente de esta misma habitación hizo que olvidara esa idea por unos segundos para centrarme en ella, era Lita, al parecer ella también se había despertado debido a la platica de Rei y Mina

**-Buenos días-** me dijo mi amiga prestándome la misma atención que me prestan los chicos  
**-Buenos...-** La puerta del baño se cerro rápidamente tras la entrada de Lita, al parecer eso era la razón por la cual se despertó  
**-Bueno supongo que tu también tienes cierta culpa no lo crees, a quien se le ocurre llamar cada 5 minutos para verificar que el plan sigue en marcha...** - la voz de Mina sonó hasta la habitación que me encontraba justo como si ella estuviera a unos cuantos pasos de mi, lo cual supongo que es imposible ya que la voz de Rei apenas y puedo escucharla. Necesitaba saber que pasaba y de que plan estaban hablando, me dirijo hacia la salida cuando veo de repente a Lita salir del baño, ahora si se encontraba mas consiente  
**-Siento lo de hace un momento Amy pero realmente necesitaba ir al baño**

**-Shhhh**-dije instintivamente  
**-No me chites sabes que odio que la gente lo haga- **dijo molesta haciéndome dar cuenta de lo que hace unos segundos hice, guau realmente me estaba comportando como una gran chismosa,  
**-Lo siento, pero parece que Mina y Rei nos están ocultando algo, Sabes?-**

**-ahhh! eso lo odio mas que nada, vamos a preguntar tendremos mas respuestas que si nos quedamos aquí tratando de averiguar lo que dicen- **me dice enfadada, así que me limito a solo seguirla

Llegamos a lado de mina y Rei y cada una nos saluda con una sonrisa en su rostro y un buenos días

**-Que es lo que pasa?-** pregunto directamente mi amiga

**-A que te refieres Lits?**  
**-No se hagan las tontas explíquenme que fue lo que paso ayer y a que se debió esta pijamada infantil y ñoña! Además que es eso de "EL PLAN"**

Ahora si ninguna tenia salida, tenían que contarnos la verdad

-**Serás tonta!, a quien demonios se le ocurre hacer eso, Mina si tu hubieras cumplido tu objetivo al hacer que Darien se entere de los Strippers, Que crees que hubiera pasado?**  
**-No lo se, supongo que el volvería corriendo a cuidar lo que es suyo!- dijo la rubia con la mirada baja**  
**-O podía molestarse y decidir que Serena no era lo que el pensaba y bueno ya sabes Divorciarse! Y obviamente no queremos que eso pase!**  
**-Enserio?**- dije un poco sorprendida, realmente no sabia cual era el objetivo de todo esto, solo se que tengo amigas con problemas mentales.

**-Claro que no Amy, Serena ama a Darien y aunque ese estúpido no lo a demostrado muy bien yo se que el la ama a ella, además es demasiado posesivo y esta demasiado enamorado como para divorciarse, a lo mucho ese tipo hubiera venido hasta aquí molesto, buscando respuesta, y luego jamás, jamás, jamás iba a volver a pasar por su cabeza dejar a mi cabeza hueca sola-** Responde Rei rapidamente  
**-Entonces, solo quieres que Darien vuelva con Serena?**- pregunte todavía confundida  
**-Claro, Sin Darien cerca serena es algo depresiva!, no lo han notado?**-Contesta ahora Mina

-Bueno ahora que lo dicen..., supongo que tienen razón Darien debería de estar en este momento con serena

**-Exacto por eso tratamos o tratábamos de que mi estúpido hermano entre en razón y vuelva, además de que sufra un poco**  
**-Entonces me apunto!-** Dijo Lita emocionada ante la idea de hacer sucias jugarretas para que Darien volviese rápidamente.

De repente siento tres pares de ojos sobre mi... Eran mis amigas observándome directamente, esperando algo de mi, sabiendo que era lo que querían digo:

**-No... -** Mis amigas seguían observándome directamente con ojos de cachorritos; Odiaba los juegos sucios pero no podía dejar a mis amigas solas con esto así que agregue **- No quiero ser parte de su plan malvado pero quizás podría ayudarle**s- ahora la confusión había pasado de mi rostro a los suyos**- Me refiero a que no debe de ser tan difícil chicas...** - nada, mis amigas seguían en silencio esperando mas de mi- **Darien ama su trabajo y es por eso que dejo a nuestra querida serena o no?-** Seguían en silencio, enserio esto merecía un premio, jamás en mi vida las había visto calladas por tanto tiempo **- El punto es que solo necesitan idear algo en contra de su empresa, obviamente la que se encuentra aquí y bueno el estará rápidamente tratando de arreglarlo todo**  
**-Exacto! -** dice mi Mina con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

**-Pero como que podríamos hacer?** - me pregunta Rei todavía confusa  
**-Dije que no seria parte de esto, recuérdenlo, yo solo les e dado una pequeña idea**  
**-mmm, que tal si incendiamos el lugar?**

* * *

**Holaaaaa hermosas preciosuras C; que les parece el episodio de hoy? esta un poco rao no xD ajajajaj que piensan de la ultima idea? es un poco incendiaria  
Bueno me diverti un poco en este episodio aunqe batalle mucho, tratando de meterme en el personaje de Amy, ya que me es mas faci hacer personajes como el de Serena o el de Mina o hasta Rei, pero Amy y Lita... Como sea, que les parece? porfavor dejen su comentario!  
Recuerden que de eso vive uno por aqui ...  
LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**WUUUUU C: ME EXTRAÑARON? C: HERMOSURAS LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ESTE EPISODIO ES MAS EL PUNTO DE VISTA Y LA NARRACION DE LITA! BIEN YA QUE LE E EXPLICADO NOS VEMOS ABAJO**

* * *

-mmm, que tal si incendiamos el lugar?- pregunto mi amiga haciendo que cada una de nosotras la volteáramos a ver en busca de alguna pisca de gracia en su comentario, pero nada, al parecer ella lo dijo muy enserio-  
-Es... Estas bromeando, Verdad? - pregunte aunque la pregunta fue mas para mi que para mi loca amiga  
-Claro que si, jajajajajajajja, Chicas debieron de haber visto sus caras jajaja, no tiene precio.- dijo entre risa  
-Ahhh Mina por un momento creí que no estabas bromeando, demonios chica, ya se me hacia que nos ibas a mandar a buscar gasolina!- dijo Rei con un tono gracioso  
-Bueno creo que yo tengo una idea- dije ahora poniendo el ambiente mas serio  
-

Después nuestros planes matutinos serena despertó y preparamos el desayuno o bueno lo prepare porque mis amigas tienen ciertas enemistades con la cocina, después de haber comido cada una y claro de que Mina hiciera sus planes para volver a Amy una maquina de sensualidad cada una se fue a su respectivo hogar mientras tanto yo me quede planeando mejor mi idea contra las empresas Chiba, ya tenia todo estratégicamente planeado ya solo quedaba que mi ultima charola saliera del horno, antes de que Darien Chiba volviera de su viaje teníamos que hacer una buena acción para el y Mina y Rei me ayudarían unos minutos mas y nos encontraríamos dando nuestras mejores sonrisas a los empleados de las oficinas Chiba's

-Quedamos en que nos miraríamos hace media hora Lita! - Me dice molesta Rei cuando me ve bajar de mi coche  
-Lo siento chicas es solo que cuando tenia todas estas delicias listas- dije mientras les mostraba la cesta que traía conmigo llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate - Me di cuenta que mi aspecto era horripilante! Y decidí arreglarme un poco - dije a modo de disculpas

- Y ? Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? - dice ahora mi rubia amiga, haciendo que Rei soltara una carcajada tan fuerte que de seguro Darien en donde sea que este la escucho!  
-Muy graciosa- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de dolor  
-Venga Venga Lita! no aguantas nada, Ahora vamos rápido que el Centro comercial cierra en 5 horas y necesito ir a comprarme unas hermosa botas- Dijo Mina con una hilo de voz como efecto de las carcajadas que hace poco ella y Rei traían a cuesta mía  
Entramos al edificio donde se encontraba localizado las oficinas principales de Chiba's la empresa familiar de Rei Y Darien, al estar ahí cada una puso su mejor sonrisa y empezamos a repartir galletas por todas partes, a cada empleado que se encontraba ahí se le fue entregada una galleta con pretexto de que Rei quería demostrarles lo agradecida que estaba por su arduo trabajo, cada uno de los empleados nos devolvía las sonrisas y tomaban su galleta y disfrutaban de ella, lo que no sabían es que no era una galleta normal, No! esta tenia un ingrediente especial

Al terminar de repartir cada una de las galletas cada una nos fuimos dando así fin a la tristeza de Serena, en poco tiempo su amado esposo estaría aquí, cuidando de la apariencia de su empresa y claro regañando a Rei por haber dado esas galletas

A la mañana siguiente fui a la casa de Serena y me encontré con todas ahí, esperando por los resultados del día de ayer  
-Hola Lita, no me sorprende que estés aquí pero si me sorprende que todas estén sin haberse puesto de acurdo - me recibe Serena con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

-Ya te dije Serena te amamos demasiado a ti y a las comodidades de esta casa- oigo que alguien dice desde atrás, y si estoy en lo correcto es Mina!

-Vamos ignorala esta demasiado feliz y extraña por algún motivo que al parecer desconozco - dice refiriéndose lo dicho anteriormente

-Mina siempre a sido extraña! - aclare

-Oigan no pueden hablar mal de mi a mis espaldas - dijo ella al momento en que nos vio

-No estamos diciendo algo que desconozcas Mina! - dije con una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro

-Buenos días chicas, a que se debe la visita - dijo la madre de Rei al vernos a todas juntas en la sala de estar  
-Bu, bueno madre ya sabes que somos inseparables - contesta Rei y al parecer ella estaba nerviosa, porque? no lo se

-Bien quizás debería unirme a ustedes, ya que mis planes para el día de hoy han sido arruinados inesperadamente y tu padre tendrá que ir a arreglar unos asuntos en las oficinas  
-Mi padre?- dijo Rei sorprendida  
-Si al parecer esta mañana han hablado para comunicarle que los empleados estaban enfermos y no podrían presentarse a trabajar, le hemos avisado a Darien ya pero le ha pedido a tu padre que si podía hacerse cargo el ya que el todavía tenia asuntos pendientes por allá y todavía no puede volver  
-Que? - dije ahora yo, confundida ante el giro que había dado, se suponía que Darien vendría a arreglar esto, evitar una demanda de los empleados y claro regañarnos, pero parece que eso le tocaría ahora a Artemis, su padre

-Si es extraño no? Pero bueno yo moría de ganas porque mi hijo viniera aunque sea por este problemita, pero según me a dicho tiene todavía cosas pendientes y no quiere regresar hasta que todo quede en su lugar, ahhh me parte el corazón que mi hijo este tan lejos- dijo luna con un aire dramático mientras que yo instintivamente volteé mi cabeza para ver a serena, ella solo observaba directamente a Luna, como si no creyese lo que oía

-Lo siento - dijo ella haciendo que ahora todas las miradas estén sobre ella - Yo... Yo me perdí ! Dijo que hablo con Darien?  
-O si cariño, hace unos minutos, de seguro ahorita Artemis sigue al teléfono con el, si es lo mas seguro- dijo mientras le mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas - Quizás y puedas alcanzarlo, esta en el despacho  
Serena automáticamente se levanta y va hacia el despacho a paso veloz, dejando el lugar en un incomodo silencio

-Pobre de Serena a veces tengo ganas de llevarla a un abogado para que la divorcie de Darien, aunque es mi hijo ella no se merece esto, estar aquí esperando por una llamada de mi estúpido hijo, ahhh pero ella lo ama y se que se negaría, además Darien me odiaría, el la quiere saben - dijo lo ultimo mientras tomaba asiento junto a mi

-Madre...

-Si lo se, lo se no debería entrometerme estos son su problemas pero Serena es tan linda, no se merece esto, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que Darien vuelva con ella, ahhh llegara el momento en el que ella se canse de esperar por el y se valla y lo deje

-Si le soy sincera señora Chiba, pienso lo mismo que usted Darien es un idiota y debe de darse cuenta que lo que hace es herir a Serena, aunque ella se haga la fuerte por dentro su corazón se esta marchitando día con día - dice Mina tan seria que me asusto

-Madre lo de la empresa, fuimos nosotras, nosotros pensamos que el volvería a arreglar esto y, y... - confiesa Rei

-Lo sentimos por arruinar su día! - ahora hablo Amy

-Si no fue mi intención darles esas galletas intoxicadas, lo siento pero parecía un plan perfecto cuando paso por mi cabeza - dije

-ahh pues lo hecho, hecho esta, que no? Pero a la próxima mejor mátenlo de celos, ya conocen lo posesivo que es - dijo dedicándonos una Sonrisa cómplice haciéndonos sentir extrañamente asustadas, si asustadas. Que pasa con las madres de ahora?

* * *

** Bien ya actualice de nuevo C: Yeeeeii Aplausos porfavor xD**

**este capi no lo se no me convencio mucho pero qeria actualizar hoy ya que entre semana dudo que pueda  
NO me odien por como estoy haciendo a los personajes de Serena y Darien! :C Juro que, que todo tiene un porqe y y asi!**

**LOS QUIERO Y LES PROMETO QE ACTUALIZARE EN CUANTO PUEDA ;) NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO SOBRE QUE LES PARECIO Y QE ESPERAN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, bai bai :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEEEEI ! ES DOMIIIINGOO Y MAÑANA NO TENGO CLASES *-* Y ADEMAS... CAPITULO NUEVOOO WUUUUUUUUUU! ~(^-^)~ Y HAY MAS... SOLO POR HOY LLÉVESE UNA CONVERSACIÓN DE DARIEN CON SERENA! (AUNQUE NO ES NADA EMOCIONANTE, PERO VAMOS ES UNA CONVERSACIÓN ADEMAS DESPUÉS DEL EPISODIO 1 MI QUERIDISIMO DARIEN VA A HABLAR... DE NUEVO °U° )**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Ahí estaba yo esperando por que mi suegro terminara de hablar con Darien, ahhh no podía esperar por escuchar su voz, mi corazón latía tan fuertemente que sentía que en cualquier momento podría salir disparado de mi pecho, no sabia que le diría pero quería oírlo, quería hablar con el; Estaba tan nerviosa, en el momento en que Artemis dijo:  
**-Muy bien hijo me are cargo no lo dudes**

Sabia que era mi momento, tenia que pensar en que le diría, y tenia que tranquilizarme  
**-Aquí esta, deja te la paso-** Dice Artemis mientras me observa y me hace una seña para que tome el teléfono, me acerco hasta el y tomo el teléfono en mis manos, estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos me temblaron cuando tome el teléfono en ellas, al parecer el padre de Darien lo tomo como alguna extraña señal diciendo que tenia que irse lo cual internamente le agradezco, quizás y así mi nerviosismo se valla junto a el.  
-**Ho- ho- hola -** apenas y digo con la voz ronca, aclaro mi voz para mejorar mi saludo y haciendo así que mi mente se aclare, Adiós nerviosismo ya no me atormentaras mas al menos no ahorita

-**Hola cariño! como estas? -**Me dice con un tono tan dulce que una sonrisa rápidamente adorno mi rostro  
-**Bien... -** respondo automáticamente, lo cual al parecer hizo que dudara  
-**Serena... -**

-**Te extraño - ** anuncio- **Pero no es nada que no pueda soportar, al menos por ahora**

**-Juro que volveré tan rápido como pueda cariño, es solo que entre mas tiempo estoy aquí los problemas se hacen mas grandes, ya te dije que estamos haciendo una reevaluación de la situación en la que se encuentra cada empleado y también de las condiciones en la que esta el lugar -** suspira -**Te prometo que te recompensare por esto amor  
-Lo se-** respondo -**y no te lo are fácil-** añado casi imaginándome su rostro en este momento, sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello negro adornando su bello rostro pero aun mas hermoso, su sonrisa, ahora mismo puedo escuchar su sonrisa, es estúpido pero lo hago.

-**Y dime como van las cosas por allá?¿Rei como te esta tratando? -** me pregunta, atragantándome con mi propia saliva, tomo un respiro y automáticamente de mi boca sale:  
-**Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre-** no tengo ánimos de contarle sus planes para la otra noche en el apartamento que antes yo compartía con Mina además aunque los tuviera ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-**No se si eso es bueno o malo, deberías de ser mas especifica! -**

**-Debería-** le digo-** pero no creo que cuentes con el suficiente tiempo para saber todo lo que a pasado estos últimos días**

**-quizás y tengas razón-** dice en un suspiro

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido por unos minutos mas, pero como debía de ser el se despidió de mi claro no sin antes prometerme de que volvería a llamar sin falta esta misma noche, no podía esperar lo cual es ridículo ya que bueno acabo de colgarle

Me dirijo hacia donde hace un momento estaba con la chica mientras que mis pensamientos se van hacia las empresas Chiba, como es posible que todos los empleados se hayan enfermado al mismo tiempo, es muy raro, normalmente alguien se enferma pero no todos, no al mismo tiempo y no el mismo dia, tenia que saber que paso, quizás y hay alguna enfermedad realmente contagiosa y yo ni se nada, tenia que ir a ver que pasa después de todo soy la esposa del jefe, seria así como la Jefa, no? Como sea la intriga por saber que paso me carcomía por dentro, necesitaba saber que paso! pero necesitaba ayuda y bueno mis amigas, ni hablar a ellas no las meteria en esto después de todo sigo molesta por su actitud y claro esta la cuestión de que ellas se negarían rotundamente y me obligarían a desechar la idea en un dos por tres; Necesitaba a alguien que este dispuesto a ayudarme y se muy bien quien obtendrá este trabajo, saco mi celular de uno de los bolsillos de mis Jeans marco al numero de un buen amigo que espero y me ayude

El teléfono suena una, dos, tres,

-**Bueno! Bombón?**

**-Seiya! -** digo alegremente

-**Que agradable sorpresa! Dime pasa algo?**  
-**Amigo mío, necesito tu ayuda!-** dije en un tono tan serio que hasta a mi me dio miedo

**-A quien hay que matar ? Bombón **- me dice Seiya, ya me lo puedo imaginar al otro lado de la línea riéndose por lo que hace un momento dijo

-**Seiyaaa! Solo necesito averiguar unas cosas, bien! **

**-Oh en ese caso será mas fácil- **Dice ahora con un tono mas relajado y bromista

-**Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería Crown en 2 horas, adiós -**Colgué rápidamente al darme cuenta que me encontraba a unos pasos de mis amigas y bueno dudo que ellas quieran que me encuentre con Seiya

-**Eh chicas se ven algo serias, lo cual es raro y preocupante!-** digo al entrar en la sala y ver a mis amigas tan... calmadas

-**Bueno Sere uno a veces puede ser serio- **dice Mina dedicándome una sonrisa

-**Tienes razón Mina cualquiera a excepción tuya!-** bromeo con ella aunque admito que digo la verdad

-**Muy graciosa Serenita**- dice mi amiga molesta aunque sin lograrlo muy bien ya que se puede ver como trata de reprimir una sonrisa

**-Vaya parece que alguien esta de buen humor!- **añade Lita

**-Que puedo decir chicas, yo siempre estoy de buen humor, pero cambiando de tema chicas creí que Luna se encontraba aquí**

**-Si bueno ella se fue hace unos minutos dijo que quería ir a relajarse un poco en el Spa**

**-Oh me alegro y la envidio- **digo encontrando ahora mi escusa perfecta -**Supongo que tendré que acompañarla, saben creo que me aria bien un masaje creo que todavía ando tensa por todos esos preparativos de la boda- **digo como excusa, aunque claro no miento y desearía poder ir realmente a tomar ese delicioso masaje que ahora esta pasando por mi cabeza

-**En ese caso deberías de ir con mi madre ella esta arriba preparándose para irse- **me dice Rei dándome asi mi perfecta salida, claro ya solo me faltaría arreglar unos asuntos con Luna

-**Iré a hablar con ella, nos vemos luego chicas- **me despido y voy hacia Luna, quizás después de todo pueda tomar un masaje con ella ya que le dije a Seiya que nos veríamos dentro de dos horas y todavía no ha pasado ni media!

Hablo con Luna y ella acepta gustosamente que la acompañe y yo claro le aviso que solo llegaremos juntas ya que quería hacer unas que otras vueltas después del Spa, al principio fue difícil ya que ella se ofreció a acompañarme asi que tuve que decirle la verdad o al menos parte de ella; Llegamos al Spa y nos recibieron tan bien, yo rápidamente pedí tan deseado masaje, ahhhh fue tan delicioso y siento que libero toda esa frustración de mi cuerpo, ya pasada la hora tuve que retirarme aunque no lo deseaba pero tuve que hacerlo, me despedí de Luna diciéndole que nos veríamos en casa y tome camino hacia es Crown, al llegar vi que Seiya ya estaba ahí, aunque parecía algo ocupado con la camarera, me acerco a el y lo saludo, hace ya algún tiempo que no lo miraba así que ese saludo fue realmente largo pedimos algo de tomar y le platique del motivo por el cual lo cite, el dijo que estaba loca pero que me ayudaría después de todo es mi amigo y siempre estaría ahí para mi, llegaron las bebidas y empezamos a planear una idea para descubrir que paso realmente en Chiba's; Hablamos por unos minutos mas y luego nos retiramos para empezar con nuestra investigación, esto era realmente emocionante hacer planes, investigaciones y todo eso, nunca había echo esto, o bueno si pero eso no cuenta; Pagamos las bebidas y fuimos a realizar el primer paso de nuestro plan, la investigación, iríamos a Chiba's para asi enterarnos mejor sobre lo sucedido

* * *

**BUENO MIS QUERIDISIMAS AMIGAS Y AMIGOS, DEBO DECIRLES QUE AUNQUE ESTE EPISODIO PARESCA UN POCO FUERA DE LA HISTORIA, ESTO TENDRÁ MUCHO QUE VER MAS ADELANTE (EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO SE ENTERARAN) NO SE PREOCUPEN MUY PRONTO LAS CHICAS LOGRARAN SU OBJETIVO, CON AYUDA CLARO PERO MI HERMOSISIMO DARIEN VOVERA MUY PRONTO TT-TT MUY PRONTO :C CLARO QUE NO QUIERO DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA SE ACABE EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE EL LLEGUE :3**

**CREO QUE YA LES E CONTADO SUFICIENTE POR HOY, CADA QUIEN ES LIBRE DE HACER SU PROPIA CONCLUSION Y POR QUE NO DEJARLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS =) ASI SE ENTERARAN DE DIVERSAS FORMAS O DVERSOS... ENCONTRARAN DIFERENTES CONCLUSIONES Y QUIZÁS Y LAS TOME EN CUENTA... (u.u ÚLTIMAMENTE E ESTADO CON MI IMAGINACIÓN MUY SECA, ASI QUE SUPONGO QUE ESE QUIZAS SEA UN MAS LO ARE! xD) AHORA SI SON MUY TIMID S PARA HACERLO POR AQUI BUENO PUES LES PASO MI FACEBOOK ^^ Y PUEDEN ESCRIBIRME Y PODEMOS HABLAR Y HACERNOS AMIGOS c: CUALQUIER COSA ESTARE AHI... EXCEPTO REGAÑOS POR QUE TARDO MUCHO O EL EPISODIO NO LES GUSTO ¬¬ JAJJAJAJA , ES BROMA, ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE MI O SOBRE MI HISTORIA ASI QUE AQUI LES DEJO MI FACEBOOK :**

** fEDRAfELIX OOOO BUSQUENME COMO Fedra 'felix SI BIEN NO TIENEN FACEBOOK O NO QUIEREN HACERLO PUES AQUI ESTA MI CORREO : fedrafelix **

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIO, LOS QUIERO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO c: BABAI**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

**-Fuiste tu! No me puedes mentir, todas las pruebas apuntan hasta ti y eres la única que pudo haberlo realizando sin problemas, pero aquí la incógnita es... ¿PORQUE?¿porque hacerle esto a Chiba's?¿Porque hacerle esto a los trabajadores? Ellos no se merecen estar lidiando con, con, con esa digestión tan rápida y eficaz que ahora tienen. Ahora mismo me dirás porque haz echo esto! -** me senté al terminar mi discurso, realmente agotador. Estaba molesta y ella lo sabia, todos lo sabían! Ella simplemente había decidido intoxicar a los empleados de Chiba's solo porque si? Vamos no soy estúpida y no me chupo el dedo!. Ella simplemente podía ser demandada, que demonios... A quien se le ocurre poner laxantes en galletas? Solo a esta chica!

**-Yo... No sabia que las galletas estaban intoxicadas, lo juro! Sere confía en mi yo jamás lo aria, no a las empresas de mi familia, no a mi hermano!** - dijo justificándose

**-Entonces mágicamente las galletas se llenaron de laxantes?** -Pregunte

-**...**

**-Dime Rei... Alguien te ayudo?** - pregunte, aunque de ella solo recibí silencio así que lo tome como una afirmación silenciosa y continúe - **Quien fue? Dime Rei, ¿porque? ¿Porque lo hicieron? ¿Quién te ayudo?**

-**Serena...** - dijo en un susurro, yo me mantuve en silencio esperando algo mas, esperando que ella dijiera mas pero no lo hizo, ella solo siguió observando sus manos, como si le hubiera salido un dedo de mas. Esto ya se estaba haciendo molesto para mi, Asi que me canse y me retire pero antes de hacerlo completamente escuche a Rei decir

**-Lo siento...**

Eso me destrozo, estaba siendo muy brusca con ella, era mi amiga, mi cuñada, mi hermana pero yo solo la ataque, ahora mismo no se que pensar, estoy muy confundida, después de que Seiya y yo hiciéramos las investigaciones necesarias tuve que tomarme un respiro de todo eso, no podía creerlo, porque? esa pregunta es la que mas me atormenta hasta ahora.

¿Que a pasado?¿Que te dijo?¿Ella se miraba muy afectada?¿Sospecha también de nosotras? Esas son las preguntas que vuelan alrededor de mi, apenas y cruce la puerta y mis amigas me bombardearon con preguntas, si apenas y sali con vida de la charla con Serena, no creo salir viva de aquí vamos es injusto 3 contra 1, además la idea no fue mia !

**-Okei vayámonos por partes... -** al no recibir respuestas de mis amigas, continúe -** Ella esta molesta pero confundida, realmente no se explica porque hice esto, aunque yo no fui, obviamente, además no se preocupen no cree que ustedes me ayudaron, aunque cree que alguien me ayudo, pero no ustedes, no se porque ya que la que solo ayudo fui yo-** informe

-**Vamos Rei, admito que no fue muy buena idea de intoxicarlos a todos, bueno al principio si pero al parecer tu hermano esta atado allá**- dijo Lita mientras dejaba su te de lado

**-O atado a una cama** - dijo Mina haciendo que cada una de nosotras volteáramos a verla rápidamente -** Que? Es una posibilidad y admítanlo se lo han planteado mas de una vez** - dice a modo de disculpa

-**Tienes razón** - se oye una voz detrás haciendo que mi corazón de un brinco- **Le conozco, es mi hijo recuerden** - dice esa voz mientras se acerca mas a nosotras y toma asiento frente mio, mi madre debería aprender a no llegar por detrás, da miedo - **Por eso mismo estoy completamente segura de que eso no es así, Darien ama a serena ustedes lo saben...**

**-Si lo sabemos pero no porque la ame quiere decir que siempre le será fiel, aunque se supone que debe de serlo- **dice Mina

-**Lo se, pero es de Darien de quien hablamos, recuerda que yo lo crie, yo se como es y por ende se como volverá antes de tiempo, se cual será su mejor incentivo**

**-Que quieres decir madre?-**me arriesgue a preguntar

-**Me refiero a que Darien estará de vuelta antes de este fin de Semana**

**-Pero es Miércoles -** replica Lita

-**Tienes razón... - **Dice mi madre y luego añade- **Mas tardar el domingo el estará aquí**

**-Que hay que hacer? -** dijo Mina, al parecer muy interesada, ¿En que esta pensando mi madre? la verdad no lo se, pero casi siempre eso no es bueno

-**Lo siento señora Chiba, pero me gustaría decir que todo esto de los planes no a ido muy bien y lo mas sensato seria retirarnos antes de que le hagamos daño a Darien o a Serena- **

**-Hablar de Sensatez? Amy si tu sugeriste lo de las empresas, lo cual es lo mas malo y perverso que se puede imaginar!- **dije apenas dándome cuenta de mis palabras

-**Tienes razón Rei y por lo mismo, esta vez me quedare fuera de esto - **dijo mientras tomaba su libro de la mesita de al lado y se pone a leer ignorándonos completamente, bueno así será

-**Bien madre!, Que decías?-** digo haciendo que la atención valla desde Amy hasta la situación de Darien y Serena

* * *

Bien este es un episodio muuuuy Corto pero apenas y me dio tiempo de escribir, toda la semana pasada estuve muy concentrada con lo de la OMM y para los que no saben que es la OMM es la Olimpiada Mexicana de Matematicas, bueno ahora que me entere de que no pase al siguiente nivel (no se sientan mal por mi, enserio me alegra aver llegado hasta donde llegue, ademas esto de la OMM me quitaba mucho tiempo) tendre mas tiempo para escribir C: o almenos eso me supongo yo ;D

Que piensan de este episodio? que creen que la mama de Darien tiene en mente y realmente todos creen que Darien pueda serle infiel a Serena? porfavor lo conocemos! el la ama!, ahora se que eh estado haciendo las cosas muy raras entre ellos pero ya viene lo bueno :3 jajajajaja ya merito nuestro tonto Darien vuelve, creo qe es todo el adelanto que dare por hoy C:

No se olviden de comentar que les parecio y que piensan! SABEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN EL DIA Y APARTE ME HACEN PENSAR... WOOW A ESTAS CHICAS O CHICOS LES GUSTA LO QUE MI MENTE PIENSA O INVENTA! DEBERIA SEGUIR CON ESTO, ADEMAS DENTRO DE MI TENGO UNA PEQUEÑA Y HERMOSA HADA QUE VIVE DE LOS APLAUSOS! (EN ESTE CASO DE LOS COMENTARIOS) LOS QUIERO Y HAVER SI ESTE FIN SUBO OTRO EPISODIO,

Nos leemos pronto los quiero hermosuras babay C:


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITLO 10**

Después de un largo Miércoles planeando nuestro ultimo movimiento, estamos listas, la madre de Rei dejo, muy en claro que ella no metería mano en este asunto pero que supervisara las cosas desde cierta distancia, ahora solo queda que Serena acepte nuestra proposición o mejor dicho caiga en la trampa. Me dirijo con cierta prisa a casa de mi amiga, ya es tarde las cosas con Amy y Lita se tardaron un poco pero estoy muy segura que estas chicas han aprendido lo básico para poder coquetear con un buen chico.

Voy en mi coche a lo mas rápido posible según lo permitido, quede de verme con Serena hace una hora, digo es normal que yo llegue tarde pero una hora, creo que nunca había exagerado tanto.

Al llegar soy recibida por una muy sorprendida chica

-**Creí que no vendrías!**

**-Yo igual-** conteste sintiendo que mi respuesta fue muy brusca luego añadí - **Las cosas con Lita y Amy se alargaron un poco pensé en llamar y avisar, pero bueno que es una hora**

**-Tienes razón, aunque sigo nerviosa con tu visita de hoy... digo no es como que nunca me visites, prácticamente vives aquí, es solo que fuiste tan rara por teléfono que no puedo evitarlo -**

-**Sere, solo quiero que hablemos de cosas tontas como lo hacíamos antes, además me gustaría disculparme por lo de la otra vez, pienso que no fue una gran idea lo de los bailarines -** me disculpo, ambas tomamos asiento una frente a la otra así que me atrevo a proseguir- **Realmente te quiero recompensar por haber arruinado esa noche -** sentencio

-**A que te refieres con recompensar? Yo no necesito ser recompensada! -**

**-Claro que si Serena todos necesitamos ser recompensados y consentidos de vez en cuando y déjame decir que tu no eres la excepción**

**-Lo se es solo que tus recompensas dan miedo, todavía no se como consigues que Yaten siga a tu lado -** dice haciendo que automáticamente una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro, así que luego añade- **A quien engaño, si se porque sigue contigo**

**-jajjaajajja no se porque pero creo que no lo sabes!-**digo entre carcajadas

**-Sexo? -** Afirma en forma de pregunta

-**Bien quizás y si lo sabes-** digo mientras dejo de reir para luego añadir -** Por un momento creí que dirías amor**

**-No es así?** - pregunta con un gran interés

-**No! -** digo tan rápido que apenas y puedo recordar la pregunta -**Como sea no es por lo que vine Serena!**

**-Bien en ese caso dime como intentaras recompensarme? -** dice ahora si hablando mi mismo idioma, digo no es como si no supiera nada de amor, lo he vivido y no es una experiencia que quiera volver a repetir

**-Que tal... Unas vacaciones en la casa de playa de mi familia, iríamos todos y nos divertiríamos y relajaríamos un poco, Que te parece?**

**-Todos?-** pregunta con interés

-**Si todos -** respondo, pero al ver que serena quería mas información, agrego- **Ya sabes Lita, Rei, Amy, tu, yo y bueno Yaten**

**-Yaten?-**

-**Si bueno... últimamente se queja de que no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos ahhhh así que bueno lo invitare**

**-Ohhh... -** dice en un suspiro, al parecer todo va muy bien

-**Pero podríamos invitar a alguien mas, por ejemplo, Amy conoció a un chico de su trabajo quizás y el también quiera ir y que tal Lita? esta chica necesita avanzar con Andrew si no toda la vida quedaran como amigos deseosos a ser algo mas! **

**-Así que será un viaje de parejas?- **pregunta

-**Bueno... - **me quedo sin palabras, la verdad no me imagine que ella digiera algo por los invitados

-**Esta bien, acepto- **dice rápidamente - **quizás y lo que necesito es relajarme un poco y que mejor lugar para hacerlo, no?**

**-Exacto- **contesto -**Además podríamos invitar a Seiya**

**-Dudo que Seiya quiera quedarse cuando se entere que planeamos salir de viaje- **dice serena entre carcajadas, Bien todo listo señora Chiba la primera parte ya esta lista

* * *

BIEN LES TRAIGO BUENAS NOTICIAS ^^ DARIEN Y SU APARICIÓN ESTA TAN CERCAS c: wujuuuu jajaja ahora los capítulos quizás y sean mas cortos pero ahora ya viene la emoción jejeje por fin ._.' jejejejeej estoy ansiosa, otra cosa no se preocupen por lo cortos que serán los episodios ya que quizás y como ya tengo mas tiempo pueda subir 2 episodios por semana (dije quizás) Otra cosa... No!, creo que es todo

LOS QUIERO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y LES MANDO BESOS A TODOS :D No se olviden de comentar BABAY


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para las vacaciones de este fin de semana y quedamos en que nos iremos antes Mina, Seiya y Yo para así poder preparar mejor nuestras mini-vacaciones, dentro de 4 horas nos veremos en el aeropuerto y de ahí volaremos por 2 hrs hasta llegar a la isla donde se encuentra la casa de playa de Mina, estoy terminando de preparar mi maleta para así dirigirme al aeropuerto, este queda como a una hora de aquí así que si quiero llegar a tiempo tengo que partir antes.

Llego al aeropuerto ansiosa de partir ya, tenia buenas noticias, así que esperaba poder compartirlas con Mina, tome asiento en uno de esas cafeterías típicas que hay en los aeropuertos y espere por un tiempo muy corto debo admitir ya que rápidamente vi a Seiya entrar con una maleta y me sonríe al verme sentada esperando. Me pare, lo salude y tomo asiento conmigo

-Bombón hace tanto tiempo que no te miraba

-Hace unos días mentiroso, no fue tanto.

-Bueno han pasado muchas cosas desde ese entonces, no lo crees?

-A si? dime algo!

-... Bien ahora mismo no se que decir, pero! pronto se me ocurrirá algo... Ya veras. - Sentencio

-Okei... Mina esta tardando mucho deja le llamo- digo tratando de tema porque si no lo hago no aguantare mas estas ganas de reír

-Esta bien bombón aquí te espero- dijo al ver que me levanto para llamarle a solas, realmente necesitaba relajarme y tomar distancia de el si no realmente me reiría en su cara

Estaba tratando de comer un delicioso trozo de pastel cuando mi celular suena y me interrumpe, contesto rápidamente imaginando ya quien es

-Bueno?

-Mina!  
-Ey serena te iba a llamar ahora mismo - dije haciendo que mi voz suene lo mas preocupada posible

-A si? - dijo en un tono para nada inocente

-Si, lo siento amiga me acaban de llamar de la agencia y quieren que me tome unas fotos para el calendario, recuerdas que te hable de el? Bueno el punto es que siempre no podre ir, oh bueno si podre ir pero no podre adelantarme contigo!

-Como?!

-Si lo siento! pero ahí esta Seiya no? porque no te vas con el? Digo, ustedes arreglan lo que hay que arreglar y luego nosotros los alcanzamos!- agregue mientras sonreía

-Pero, Mina!

-Serena vamos no te preocupes juro que tomare el primer vuelo nomas y terminen mis vacaciones, y te lo recompensare querida, ahora mismo hablare con las chicas quizás y una de ellas quiera tomar el siguiente vuelo y alcanzarlos allá. - dije conociendo bien que todo esto era una mentira

-Esta bien digo, ahhhhhh... prometes alcanzarnos lo mas pronto posible verdad?

-Si sere te lo prometo querida sabes que ...- corte lo que dije ya que escuche como llamaban al vuelo que tomaría serena "Segunda llamada para el vuelo con destino a la isla ..." - Sere es tu vuelo amor, vamos busca a Seiya rápido. Y nos vemos alla lo prometo - dije cortando la llamada de una vez por todas, después de pasados unos segundos de colgar tomo mi celular y le mando un mensaje a las chicas diciendo

"2 parte en acción ya va en camino, todo listo nos vemos mas tarde como acordamos XX"

Sabia que esto estaba mal pero... No a quien engaño Darien se lo merece ! eso y mas a quien demonios se le ocurre dejar a su esposa momentos después de casarse Dios! solo a ese tipo desalmado y sin corazón !

-Bombón! - escucho a Seiya decir su muy conocido apodo hacia mi

-Ey lamento la tardanza pero ya conoces a Mina! -dije como escusa

- Si ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué dijo? ¿Ya viene en camino? - pregunta con interés

-Emmmmm. Esto, Como decirlo?... - fui traicionada por mi propia mente al no querer darme ninguna oración con la cual responder, ¿Porque? No lo se, solo se que hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto

-No vendrá, cierto? - dice ahora mi amigo

-No ella dijo que le habían salido unos compromisos de ultimo momento - dije molesta mi mala explicación

-Bien entonces seremos tu y yo Bombón ! Ahhh bien en ese caso vayámonos ya que es algo tarde - dice mientras me toma de la mano y me jala hasta el modulo de documentación en el cual no esperamos nada ya que al parecer ya todos los demás pasajeros habían documentado. Después de todo ese rollo que hace uno para poder subir al avión tuvimos que esperar 10 minutos para la llegada de este, para después estar en nuestro destino en 1hr mas tarde, espero y que este mal presentimiento que traigo de todo esto, sea una mal jugada de mi cabeza ya que no perdonaría si esto es otro truco por parte de Mina o Rei.

* * *

**SIN COMENTARIOS...**

**...  
los quiero les mando besos y nos leemos pronto ^^**


End file.
